Take Me There: A Rose Scorpius Story
by lilyevans103
Summary: When Scorpius's family goes off to visit the rest of Europe on Christmas season, Rose and Albus bring him with them to the Burrow. On the way, Scorpius learn a bit more about each other. They also find love. PLEASE REVIEW!


___**Take Me There: A Rose/ **__**Scorpius Story**_

**A/N: **I prefer the Marauder era or Harry/ Ginny. But I thought I would try Rose/ Scorpius. I really like this pair (Ron was kind of asking for it with the whole 'Don't get too friendly, Rosie'.) The song is **Take Me There **by **Rascal Flatts. **The Charicters are, of course, J.K. Rowling's. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Fluff is a nessicity in my works! Enjoy and REVIEW!

**December 13, 2023 (6****th**** year)**

Rose Weasley sat in the library waiting for her best friends Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Albus walked over to the table and said.

"I can't stay, Rosie. I have to meet Lily. Aparently Mum sent another joint letter. Hugo says that Gran will be at the station day after tomorrow to take us to the Burrow for the Holidays. See you later!"

Albus kissed Rose's cheek and walked out of the library. As soon as he left, Scorpius appeared looking ready to kill somone. He sat across from Rose and folded his arms tightly around himself. Rose giggled.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" Rose asked looking at him.

"My family is leaving the country for the holidays, they forgot to tell or invite me." Scorpius spat.

Rose looked shocked "How could they forget to tell or invite you?" She said indignently.

"Well, my folks are never around, I was raised by nannys and maids. My dad is always traveling, for work he says. My mum is always out with her friends. It's a wonder they know I exsist and remember my birthday and Christmas. They made plans with my grandparents to travel around Europe for the holidays. It is a wonder I found out. My maid wrote me and told me. So I guess I am staying here for the…" Scorpius said.

"No, you are coming home with me for the Holidays. I will write my folks and grandparents tonight. I will show you around my hometown. It will be fun! No one should be alone during the Holidays. That includes you. Don't worry. If worst come to worst we will be here together for the Holidays." Rose said smiling at Scorpius.

"I am used to being alone during the Holidays, Rose. Don't trouble your…" Scorpius started.

"It's no trouble, I promise!" Rose stood up and kissed Scorpius's cheek before leaving the library.

Scorpius sighed and felt his cheek softly. It was going to be an interesting Holiday.

_Dear Gran and Granddad,_

_I am glad to be coming home for Christmas. I miss everyone, you two in particular. I was wondering if I could bring my friend Scorpius Malfoy with me. His family is traveling around Europe for the holidays and forgot to tell or invite him. I really don't want him to be alone for the holidays. I am looking forward to seeing everyone on Saturday. I hope you are both well._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**I am so glad this term is almost over. Only Charms and Transfiguration finals left (YIKES!). Anyway, I was wondering if you would mind if I brought my friend Scorpius Malfoy home with me. No, dad, he is not my boyfriend. You can write Al, Hugo, or Lily and ask them. He would be here by himself if I didn't bring him with me. (His family is going traveling and forgot to invite or tell him.) So, get back to me soon. I love you both and hope you are both well.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rose.**_

Rose finished her letters and addressed them on her way to the owlry. She called her owl, Midnight, to her and gave him the letters. She watched Midnight fly away then headed back down to the Common Room. She spotted Scorpius talking to Albus and sat next to him. Al looked at her.

"Scorp was just telling me about his family's holiday plans. Sounds like a boring holiday to me, mate." Al said looking sympathetically at Scorpius.

"I would have loved to go, if my so called family had remembered me." Scorpius said moodily.

Rose squeezed Scorpius's hand and said "We will have a wonderful holiday with or without our families. I will stay with you if my family says you can't stay with us. I promise." Rose kissed Scorpius's cheek, then Albus's and walked up to her dormitory to hear a Weird Sisters song coming from the wireless in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe you still listen to that group, Lisa! They were popular when our parents were our age!" Rose called into the bathroom flopping onto her bed.

"I LOVE them!" Lisa Finnigan called back singing along with the song.

"Really, I NEVER noticed!" Amanda Tomas called from her bed as she brushed her hair.

Yeah, Lisa, my daddy likes this group!" Alex Jordan said from her bed where she was reading.

"Where have you been this evening Rosie?" Alice Longbottom asked sitting at the end of Rose's bed and turning so the Rose could braid her hair. Rose took her brush and started brushing Alice's hair, then braiding it.

"I met up with Scorpius in the Library, we discussed holiday plans, and I wrote a couple letters and came up here to hear a band that my Auntie Ginny loves!" Rose said calling the last part to Lisa who emerged from the bathroom scowling at her roommates.

"All right, I get it! You all despise my taste in bands! Can we change the subject?" Lisa asked sitting on her bed and brushing her hair.

"Have you told Scorpius that you have a crush on him, Rose?" Alice asked as Rose finished braiding her hair.

"No, that would ruin our friendship… I can't. He means the world to me." Rose said softly as Alex moved to her own bed.

"He likes you back, Rosie. I know he dose. You should tell him." Alice said as she turned over in her bed to see Rose.

"There is so much you keep hidden, Rose. Don't you trust anyone?" Lisa asked as she lay back in her bed.

Rose was shocked at Lisa's words. She stood up and left the room. As the door shut she heard Alice say softly,

"That was uncalled for, Lisa."

Rose walked back into the common room and sat near the fire, thinking. She didn't hear the portrait hole open as Scorpius entered holding a tray with a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. Scorpius smirked and sat beside Rose handing her a mug and sipping his own.

"Knut for your thoughts." Scorpius said handing Rose a bronze coin.

"It's just something Lisa said. It upset me. No biggie." Rose said sipping her drink.

"I never liked her much. What did she say?" Scorpius asked taking a cookie and offering Rose one.

"Basically that I don't trust people." Rose said taking a cookie.

"Well, she has a point. I am one of your best friends and I know you keep stuff from me. Al too. I want you to promise me something, Rose." Scorpius said taking her hand.

"Anything," Rose said immediately.

"This holiday, I want you to tell me everything. I do mean everything, Rose. No matter how hard. I am your friend, Rose, and I will love you no matter what." Scorpius said looking into Rose's eyes.

"I promise, I must be going to bed. I have a class at nine tomorrow. Thanks for the snack. I will see you later." Rose said as the clock struck midnight. She stood up, kissed Scorpius's cheek and walked back up to her dormitory. The other four were asleep so Rose crept quietly to her bed, changed quickly and lay on her bed.

"Rose?" A quiet voice asked.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Lisa didn't mean what she said…"

"Yeah, she did Alex. Whatever. Goodnight."

"Night, Rose."

**December 14, 2023**

Midnight soared towards Rose as she ate her breakfast. Rose grinned and took two letters from Midnight.

"Thanks, Night." Rose said offering the bird her bacon and turning to her letters.

_Dear Rose,_

_We are glad you are coming too! We have missed our Rose! If your parents agree, bring your friend with you. The more the merrier. (Especially since your daddy and uncles have added on to the house.) Teddy, Andromeda, and Victorie are arriving this afternoon. Send our love to the rest!_

_Love,_

_Gran and Granddad._

_** Dear Rose,**_

_**You will do fine on finals, you always do! If Gran and Granddad agree, you can bring your friend with you. I hope he is nothing like his father. You have good sense, Rose, use it. No one deserves to be alone during the Holidays. Your dad and I will bring your car with us, so you are still mobile. Also you can show your friend around. Miss you, see you tomorrow.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mum.**_

Rose beamed at Scorpius, who was sitting next to her.

"They said yes! You are coming home with us tomorrow!" Rose shrieked throwing her arms around Scorpius's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Really? Great! I will go pack after breakfast. When does Charms start? I should go pack now!" Scorpius said standing up quickly.

"Charms starts in forty five minutes! Hurry!" Albus called after Scorpius taking his vacated seat.

"Al, they said yes! Scorp is coming home with us tomorrow! It's going to be the best holiday ever!" Rose said ecstatically.

"Yeah, it will be. I need to talk to Lily before Charms. I will catch up with you." Albus said kissing Rose's head and standing up.

"Morning, Rose!" Alice said sitting across from Rose with Lisa, Alex, and Amanda.

"Morning, guys." Rose said, not looking at Lisa, still hurt from what she had said the previous night.

"Look, Rose, I am sorry. I was out of line. I care about you. I was just upset about the teasing, so I took it out on you. Still friends?" Lisa asked looking Rose pleadingly.

"Best of, I need to get moving. Charms starts in fifteen. See you lot later!" Rose said standing up and blowing each girl a kiss before leaving the hall.

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius sat in the common room together that evening. Albus and Scorpius were playing chess as Rose read a book her mother had sent her. Soon the clock chimed ten and Albus said goodnight. Scorpius put his arm around Rose's shoulder and she snuggled closer to him.

"You're cold." Scorpius said softly wrapping his arms tighter around Rose.

"No, you're warm…" Rose sighed sleepily.

"Time for bed, I think." Scorpius chuckled as Rose started to breathe deeper.

"Ok, Scorp, night." Rose said sleepily standing up.

"Don't forget, Rose… You promised to tell me everything this holiday!" Scorpius called as Rose reached the girls stairs.

"I won't, you will know everything by January third!" Rose called blowing Scorpius a kiss and going up to her room.

"I love you, Rose…" Scorpius whispered as he went up to his dorm.

_**There's a place in your heart nobody's been  
Take me there  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends  
Take me there**___

**December 15, 2023**

"Come on, guys! Here is a compartment!" Lily called leading the group to the back of the train.

The other four followed Lily into the compartment. Lily put her trunk in the luggage rack and flopped down over two seats. Rose laughed and stowed her trunk as well, sitting next to the window. Scorpius sat next to Rose with Albus beside him. Hugo sat by Lily's feet. Albus pulled out a deck of cards.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Albus asked. Lily sat up and she and Hugo agreed to play. Scorpius looked over at Rose, who laid her had on his shoulder.

"Tell me about your parents, Rose…" Scorpius murmured winding Rose's hair around his fingers.

"Well, Mum and Dad met at Hogwarts. They didn't like each other for about a month their first year. Then daddy and Uncle Harry saved mum from a mountain troll. They are all best friends since then. Daddy was so jealous when mum went with another boy to the Yule ball their fourth year. Mum was jealous when daddy dated another girl in their sixth year. They fought all of their years at school, but they always made up. Mum was the one to kiss daddy during the final battle. Uncle Harry was shocked at their timing but not shocked that they got together.

They got married on Valentines Day, four years later. Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny got married two weeks later. Mum and daddy found a lot of land, and daddy and Uncle Harry magically built our house on the lot. Mum and daddy worked for four years before having me. That was around the time that daddy and all my uncles helped add on to the burrow, where Gran and Granddad live. Hugo was born two years later. Gran was our babysitter, as both mum and daddy work for the ministry." Rose said looking out the window.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" They all looked up to see a plump witch pushing a cart of candy.

"We'll have some of everything." Scorpius said pulling a bag of money from his jacket.

"Thanks, Scorp!" the group said as the witch handed Scorpius the candy and left.

"Help yourselves!" Scorpius said taking a chocolate frog and handing Rose a frog and a box of every flavored beans.

"Tell me about your home, Rose." Scorpius said twirling Rose's hair between his fingers again.

"We live in a ranch house in the country. We have horses, cows, sheep, dogs, cats, chickens, everything. The house itself has three floors, five bedrooms with bathrooms attached, two more bathrooms, a library, and two studies, one for each of my parents, a sitting room, a play room, a kitchen, and a dining room.

Outside we have a paddock for horse ridding, a lake with a rope swing, a tire swing, a rose garden, a vegetable garden, a full size Quidditch pitch, and a vineyard. Basically my parents have cut us out of the city. Mum grew up in the middle of London and hated it. Daddy grew up in the country and loved it. If you are up to it, tomorrow I will take you on a day trip up to the house so you can see it." Rose said as the train pulled into platform 9 ¾.

"I would like that, Rose. I want to know everything about you." Scorpius said as the group left the train with their luggage. Lily led the way off the train and onto the platform.

"NANA!" Lily and Albus cried running to hug Mrs. Weasley. Molly laughed and hugged them back kissing both of them. Rose took Scorpius's hand and pulled him over to her grandmother.

"Gran, this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius this is my Grandmother, Molly Weasley." Rose said when she reached Mrs. Weasley.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said shaking Molly's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, dear. Now shall we?" Molly said leading the way out of the station.

The group apparated to the Burrow. Rose took Scorpius's hand and led him to the bedrooms. They reached the third floor. Rose stopped in front of a door that had a sign that said 'Rosie'.

"You are here." Rose said pointing to the room next to hers. "There is a bathroom attached. Auntie Ginny demanded that each bedroom has an attached bath to it, one too many incidents when she was younger I think. Anyway, dinner is in an hour. Knock on my door and I will show you the way to the kitchen. There are towels in the bath. See you in an hour."

Rose kissed Scorpius's cheek and went back to her room to unpack and change. Forty five minutes later a knock was at her door. She opened it to see Scorpius. "Hey, Scorp. Come on in!" Scorpius looked around as he entered. The room was green and white. There was a queen sized bed covered in pillows, a wardrobe, a desk, a bookshelf, a wireless in the corner, a Christmas tree, and a door that he assumed led to her bathroom.

"You have a Christmas tree too?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie brings home enough for every room from Romania. Shall we?"

Scorpius had the best evening. He had never imagined a family so big and loving. The Weasleys did not judge him by his name, but by his actions. Rose and he walked to their rooms together when Mrs. Weasley had declared that it was bedtime.

"We leave at seven. Gran is going to pack us snacks and Daddy gave me my keys. We are driving; it is the best way to get to the house. We could floo, but I prefer to drive. You can see all of England by driving. See you tomorrow." Rose kissed Scorpius's cheek and slipped into her room.

_**Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out**_

**December 16, 2023**

Rose woke at six and got slowly out of bed, still half asleep. Rose took a quick shower and tied her hair back in a long ponytail. She then took her purse, the one her mother gave her when she turned sixteen, and packed for the next week. She had told Scorpius to do the same. The two of them would be gone until the day before Christmas Eve and spend the rest of the holiday with the rest of the family.

There was a knock on Rose's door and her mother opened it.

"Morning, love. Gran says that breakfast is ready. When are you and Scorpius leaving?" Hermione asked sitting on Rose's bed and watching her pack.

"We are leaving as soon as we eat. We will be back in a week. Scorpius wants me to show him the ranch and around my hometown. Daddy already gave me the keys to my car and the house. We will be aright, mum. I promise!" Rose said picking up her purse, kissing her mother, and leaving the room.

"Mum?" Rose said when she reached the hallway.

"Yes, love?" Hermione asked.

"I love you. Please be sure none of the cousins or Hugo snoops in my room." Rose said.

Hermione laughed and put a charm on Rose's room as she left.

"I love you, too honey. No one but you can get in now." Hermione said kissing Rose's head, and going down the stairs behind Rose.

Rose smiled and went down to the kitchen where the family was sitting. Rose sat between Albus and Scorpius and started to eat. Half an hour later the family cleared the table and Ron pulled Rose aside. He hugged her and handed her a bag of money.

"Here, this should be enough for the trip. You and your friend will be stopping for lunch and dinner tonight, and on your way home I assume. There is more then enough there, also some gas money. Have fun, sweets. I love you." Ron kissed Rose's head and let go of her.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you too. See you in a week." Rose kissed Ron's cheek and went to find Scorpius. She found him talking to Albus and James.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked approaching the boys.

"Yeah, see you boys soon." Scorpius said clapping Albus on the back and shaking James's hand. Rose waved and led Scorpius to her car in the yard. It was a red convertible; with room enough for a family of six. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Rose.

"I am the family babysitter. If anyone needs one during the holidays. My daddy and granddad fixed this up for me when I turned sixteen. Uncle Harry taught me to drive. We started lessons when I turned thirteen. James, Al, Hugo, and Lily all know how to drive too. Let's go. It will take us at least ten hours to get to the ranch. I want to get there before dark. I don't like driving at night." Rose said getting in the car. Scorpius smiled and put his backpack in the back seat.

"ROSIE!!!" Rose looked around as a small girl came running towards her. Rose smiled and opened her door. The small girl flung herself into Rose's lap and hugged her. Rose hugged the small girl tightly then put her on the ground.

"Grandmamma told me to give you these. The red is hot chocolate, the green is coffee. They have a charm on them so they won't run out also so they stay warm until you make more." The small girl gave Rose two thermoses. Rose smiled again and put the thermoses in the cup holders. The small girl smiled and blew Rose a kiss.

"See you soon, Roxanne!" Rose said as she started the car. Rose pulled out into the country road and Scorpius said

"How far away dose your family live from here?" Rose smiled

"Across England closer to Ireland and school. It takes ten hours at least to get there from here. So you might as well enjoy the ride, it's going to be a long one." Rose said as they reached the highway.

"So, Rose what are you going to do after you are done with school?" Scorpius asked half an hour later.

"I have put in applications to be an Auror, an Unspeakable, and a Healer. What about you?" Rose said looking briefly at Scorpius then turning her attention back to the road.

"Same. I want a good paying job so I can support my family. And I don't mean my parent and grandparents. I mean when I get married. I want to be able to support my wife and children. My family is rich, but I don't want to live off my parents or grandparents money. I want to earn my own. " Scorpius said looking at the scenery.

Rose glanced over at Scorpius. Any girl at the school would kill for a date with the hot sixteen year old. Rose had been friends with him since first year and thought he was the cutest thing ever. Scorpius had short hair (the back barely past his ears). His hair was so blonde it was almost white. He had grey eyes that sparkled when he laughed, was happy, or was planning something. He was tall and muscular, but not overly muscular. (Having played Quidditch for six years straight.)

Scorpius caught her staring at him and took a moment to look at her. He had known her for six and a half years and had loved her for the past year and a half. Rose had waist length curly red hair and blue eyes. She was very popular, because of her personality and friendliness, and every boy not related to her would duel for a date with her. She was tall for her age, curvy, and fit. (Playing Quidditch does that to a person.)

"So any ideas who the lucky girl that will marry you is?" Rose asked turning back to the road.

"I have an idea, if she will say yes. What about you? Any idea who the lucky bloke is?" Scorpius asked looking out his window.

Rose laughed lightly. "I have never had a boyfriend, Scorp! Anyway I don't think any boy would have me…" Rose said sadly.

Scorpius stared at Rose in shock. "What do you mean 'No boy would have me'!?!? Rose, every boy in school that is not related to you would fight for you if that was what would make you decide. You are beautiful, Rose. I don't know how you don't see that." Scorpius looked back out his window, unaware of Rose silently crying next to him.

Three hours past before Rose spoke again.

"We are coming up to a small town. Do you want to stop for lunch? I know a great dinner in the town."

"Sure, I can go for some food." Scorpius said stiffly. Rose pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. Scorpius got out and opened Rose's door for her, holding out a hand to help her out of the car.

"Thanks Scorp…" Rose said quietly standing up. Scorpius muttered something and pulled Rose into the diner, still holding her hand. Scorpius held the door to the diner open for Rose.

"Table for two, please." Rose said when the waitress asked.

"Sure, Hun, right this way." The waitress said leading the pair to a booth in the back of the diner.

"Thanks." Scorpius said sliding into the booth. Rose sat opposite him and looked out the window sadly. Scorpius sighed quietly and took Rose's hand in his. Rose looked up at Scorpius and quickly back down. Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand and she looked up at him.

"Rose, I didn't mean to get so upset. I just don't get how you can't see how beautiful you are. Any boy would be lucky to have you fancy him. I care about you Rose. I have grown quite fond of you over the last six years, if you haven't noticed. I know that you keep most of your life hidden in this house we are going to. I want to be a part of your life, Rose. I just want you to be happy, is all." Scorpius said looking Rose in the eyes and smiling.

"I am sorry, too. I hate it when we fight. What I don't think you get is how many girls are after you. Every girl in school would kill for a date with you. I care about you too. I have grown extremely fond of you. I want you to be in every part of my life. I want you to be happy too." Rose said taking her hand back as the waitress arrived with menus.

An hour later the pair was back on the highway.

"We still have another six hours until we are home. Daddy demanded that I have a radio in my car. It is kind of like the muggles version of our wireless. If you want, you can mess with it and try to find a music station you like. It may help pass the time." Rose said taking her eyes off the road for a moment to look at Scorpius.

"Alright, let me see…" Scorpius said turning the radio on. Scorpius was confused by the dials. They both looked the same to him.

"The one on the right changes the station, the left changes the volume." Rose supplied.

"Thanks, love." Scorpius found a Christmas station and adjusted the volume so he could hear it. The two sung along with the radio, occasionally taking a drink of hot chocolate or coffee.

"Here we are!" Rose said, pulling into a garage and stepping out of the car. Scorpius checked his watch to see that it was six forty five. Scorpius stepped out of the car to see the sun setting. Rose sighed quietly as she watched the sun set. Scorpius smiled and pulled his bag from the back seat. He handed Rose her purse and put the thermoses in his pack.

"I am making you dinner." Scorpius said firmly handing Rose her keys.

"But…" Rose protested.

"No buts. Now open the front door." Scorpius said pushing Rose out of the garage and closing the door. Rose went to the front door and unlocked it. Scorpius followed Rose inside the house.

"Now point me to the kitchen then you go take a bath or something relaxing like that." Scorpius said as Rose turned the lights on.

"The kitchen is the first door on the left…" Rose said.

"Great, now go relax! I will call you when dinner is ready." Scorpius said shooing Rose away. Rose went up to her room and started a bath with rose scented bubbles.

Forty five minutes later Rose sat brushing her damp hair when Scorpius called "Dinner, Rose!"

Rose set her brush down and walked back down to the kitchen. Scorpius was pouring two glasses of wine and a delicious smelling meal sat before Rose on the table.

"Your dinner, Madame." Scorpius said handing Rose a glass of wine and pushing her chair in.

"Thank you, Scorpius. It looks lovely." Rose said sipping her wine and tasting the dinner. Scorpius blushed.

"Grandmother thought I should learn how to cook, so last summer she taught me. I am not that good."

"Nonsense! It is great!" Rose said taking a bite of food.

Two hours later they decided to call it a night. Rose showed Scorpius to his room and went to her own. She was asleep as soon as she got under her blankets.

_**I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there **_

**December 17, 2023**

Rose woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She yawned and pulled her dressing gown on. She pulled her slippers on and walked downstairs. Scorpius was already dressed and making breakfast. A plate of food and a cup of coffee sat on the table beside the Daily Prophet.

"That is for you," Scorpius said turning and kissing Roses's cheek softly. Rose smiled and sat beside the plate.

"Thanks, Scorpius. You know you don't have to do this right?" Rose said as Scorpius sat across from her. Scorpius nodded.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. You deserve to be pampered every once in a while, Rose." Scorpius said taking a bite of food.

Rose smiled and took a bite of food too. She opened the Daily Prophet and asked;

"What section do you want?"

Scorpius shrugged and said

"I'll take whatever you don't want." Rose handed Scorpius half of the paper and read her part.

"The Ministry is going to hell, as usual." Scorpius muttered turning a page of the newspaper. Rose giggled finishing her food and coffee.

"It is good to have something to count on everyday." Rose said starting to take her dishes to the sink.

"I will do those, you go and get dressed. You promised me a tour of the house, I believe." Scorpius said taking the dishes from Rose.

"Ok, I will be right back." Rose stood on her toes and kissed Scorpius's cheek before running to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Rose returned to the kitchen now dressed in jeans, a sweater, boots, and a jacket. Scorpius pulled Rose into a hug. Rose put her arms around Scorpius's waist and hugged him back. Scorpius stepped back to look at Rose. Rose looked up at Scorpius and noticed that his face was closer then it had been before. Rose closed her eyes and waited. Scorpius leaned closer and kissed the corner of Rose's mouth then he pulled Rose closer to him and rested his chin on her head.

Rose rested her head on Scorpius's chest and sighed softly. Scorpius closed his eyes tightly trying to prolong the moment when Rose would pull away. She undoubtedly would. She didn't like him like that; she _couldn't_ like him like that! Her family had accepted him because they were _just friends_. He highly doubted her family would be as accepting if they were dating. Not to mention how _livid _his family would be. Not that he cared what his parents thought. _They_ were never around. His grandparents however… His grandfather frightened him slightly, but Scorpius respected him. His grandmother. She was his rock. She made sure that he never fell behind in his studies and had taught him before he had gone to Hogwarts, just like she had taught his father before him. Scorpius sighed quietly. When had his life become so complicated? When he had fallen in love with his best friend.

Rose sighed again and closed her eyes. Who the _hell_ am I kidding? I don't just have a crush on Scorpius; I am in_ love_ with him. That will go over well with the family! 'Mum, Daddy, I just wanted to tell you that I am in love with Scorpius Malfoy. The son of the man you hate. The grandson of Granddad's mortal enemy. Just thought you should know.' Yeah, that would go over well. As well as the finial battle went! Anyway I could never fit into his world. I am the polar opposite of what his family wants for him.

Rose pulled slowly away from Scorpius and said "Come on, we have a lot of land to cover." Rose took Scorpius's hand and pulled him back into the foyer. She pulled into a room directly across from the kitchen. "This is the dinning room. We eat in here when we have time to all eat together or when we have company. Otherwise we eat in the kitchen." Rose said as Scorpius looked around the room.

Rose pulled Scorpius out of the room and into the next one. "This is our library. My mum loves to read. We have every book known to man, wizarding and muggle. What is your favorite book, Scorp?"

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard. My nanny read it to me as a kid. I have always loved it."_

"Mum has a copy of it somewhere here." Rose said looking around the large room. "Apparently her headmaster Dumbledore left it to her when he died. Shall we?" Rose took Scorpius out of the room and into the next.

"This is daddy's study. I lost track of how many times I would sit on his lap in here and have him read to me. Anyway, I love this room. It reminds me so much of him. See the picture on the mantle? That's him and mum on their weeding day. Uncle Harry was the best man and Auntie Ginny was the maid of honor. It was a beautiful wedding, according to Gran. That one is of the Trio. Auntie Ginny was never in the group but they included her when she and Uncle Harry started dating. Next is my Mum's study. It is basically the same as Daddy's, but she doesn't support the Chudley Cannons." Rose said smiling as Scorpius snorted.

"This is my mum's study. It is my favorite room in the house, not including my room. I remember being a kid; I would sneak down here when I knew she was in here and I was supposed to be in bed. I would beg her to read to me. She would too. She would read to me until I fell asleep. Then, when I got older I would sneak down here at night, when the others were asleep. I would read until I fell asleep. My mum would find me and send me to bed. Like I said, not much different then my daddy's study." Rose said looking around the room then pulling Scorpius out and into the next room.

"This is our sitting room. Lots of places to sit obviously. My mum plays the piano, so my daddy bought her one as an anniversary gift. She plays for us when we are all in here. Do you play anything?"

"Grandmother persuaded Grandfather to buy me a piano, and then she taught me to play. What about you?"

"I taught myself to play the guitar. I have my own up in my room. I will show you it when we get up there. Next room."

"This is our play room. Lots of toys and games. Also that bookshelf has a hidden staircase leading to the next floor of the house. My room actually. There is also a secret passage way b…behin…d the d….doll….house." Rose suddenly was shaking and crying softly.

Scorpius pulled Rose into a hug and asked "What's wrong Rose?"

"It was raining. I didn't realize it. I was in the passage was between the house and the barn. When I reached the doll house I tried to get it to move, but it wouldn't. It was stuck. I was about six and I didn't like storms. I still don't. Anyway, I was crying and screaming for about three hours before I fell asleep. I woke up in my room with a mug of hot chocolate, cookies, and my favorite stuffed animal, bunny. I think you can guess what she is." Rose said into Scorpius's chest. She pulled away.

"You must think I am a baby. I am too old to be scared of storms and such." Rose said looking up at Scorpius shyly.

"I think no such think. You are the bravest person I know. Everyone is scared of something. I have to have every door in my room shut before I can fall asleep, monsters and such." Scorpius said hugging Rose. Rose stopped crying and started giggling.

"Glad to help… Now is there anything else down here? Or can we move on?" Rose stopped giggling and said "A bathroom, but I am sure you have seen plenty of bathrooms in your day; so this way"

Rose pulled a book of the bookcase and the bookcase moved. Rose pulled Scorpius up the hidden staircase and pushed on what seemed to be a wall. The wall pushed outward and Rose pulled Scorpius into her bedroom.

The room was in various shades of blue and purple. The carpet was lavender, the bed sheets turquoise. Two of the walls were deep blue and deep purple. The other two were light blue and light purple. The wall that they had entered from was covered in pictures. Scorpius looked at the pictures to see that most of them were of Rose's family and friends. Scorpius heard music and turned towards it.

Rose lay on her bed playing a blue guitar. Scorpius walked over to the bed and lay beside Rose looking up at the ceiling. It was a replica of the night sky. Scorpius glanced around the room to see a purple desk under a poster on the far wall. A blue wardrobe was set on the opposite wall. A purple door lead to what Scorpius presumed was the bathroom. The blue door facing him he assumed led to the hallway. Above him was a hammock of stuffed animals.

Scorpius closed his eyes and listened to Rose playing her guitar. Suddenly the music stopped and he felt Rose set the guitar aside. Scorpius pulled Rose closer to him and she laid her head on his chest. Scorpius sighed softly and closed his eyes.

Rose sighed softly and cuddled closer to Scorpius. _This is probably the only change I will be on a bed with Scorpius Malfoy. Might as well enjoy it._ Rose sighed again listening to Scorpius's heart. Scorpius suddenly asked her,

"Rose, have you ever been kissed? I mean truly kissed. Not by a family member?"

"No, I haven't, Scorpius. I have never had a boyfriend. I think that is something couples share, not just friends." Rose said still resting her head on Scorpius's chest.

"Where do you spend your summer Rosie? You must see Al sometime. You two are so close." Scorpius said softly.

""When summer starts we, as in the cousins, stay at our homes for a week. To catch up with our parents and take a break from each other. After that week we split the summer between this house and Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's manor.

"Uncle Harry inherited a manor from his parents. His dad grew up there. Uncle Harry's parents left when they realized that Voldemort was after them. They bought a cottage in Godrics Hollow. That was where Voldemort tracked them to. But the manor was still there. Harry moved in when he found out about it.

"We spend three weeks there. Then we all come back here for three weeks. For the last week of summer we stay with our parents. So I see Al for about a month and a half each summer." Rose said looking up at her stuffed animals.

"Lunch time. Then we can tour the grounds. All that's left up here are Hugo's, my parents, and the other guest room. You don't need to see them. So come on." Rose got up and helped Scorpius. They went back down to the kitchen and made sandwiches. They took there lunch out onto the yard. Rose led Scorpius in to the barn. She went up the ladder onto the second story. Here she sat and started to eat. Scorpius sat across from her and started to eat too.

"Tell me about your family, Scorp." Rose said softly. Scorpius sighed softly.

"My father and grandfather were death eaters. My grandmother did not want her family to be death eaters, but they were anyway. My parents were betrothed since mother was born. I can tell they both don't like that. But they deal with it. The only reason I am here is because my grandfather wanted an heir for when my father dies. Father is an international lawyer. He speaks five languages, thanks to grandmother. He is always traveling. He hardly knows I am alive. Mother is always out with her friends from school. She doesn't care about me. I have maids and nannies. If I ever want or need anything I tell them and it arrives the next day.

"I spend a great deal of time with my grandparents. Grandfather frightens me, but I respect him. Grandmother is my rock. She is the reason I do so well in school. She taught me before I went to school. She adores me and I her. I spend the first month of summer at my grandparents. I spend the second month at my house. So what else is there to see?" Scorpius asked as he finished his sandwich.

"The horses and the yards. Come on." Rose said leading Scorpius back into the barn. Here Scorpius saw a tabby cat sunbathing. He also saw four stalls. Rose bent to pet the cat then led Scorpius to the stalls.

"Mum's horse is Cleo. Dad's is Artimus. Hugo's is Penny. Mine is Sugar. As you can see, she is a unicorn. We will ride. It is quicker. You can take Penny. You know how to ride?" Rose said pointing out each horse as she spoke. Cleo was a brown and white mare. Artimus was a black stallion. Penny was a copper colored stallion. Sugar was a mare unicorn.

"My grandparents own horses. I know how to ride, sweetheart." Scorpius said mounting Penny.

Rose smiled and climbed on Sugar. Rose led the way out of the barn. Scorpius saw a fenced in paddock which he guessed was for horse riding. Rose and Sugar followed a worn path with Penny and Scorpius following them. Rose took Scorpius down the path. He saw a frozen lake with a rope swing above it, hanging from a great oak tree. He also saw the frozen Quidditch pitch across from the lake. He saw the tire swing hanging on an oak tree.

Roe and Sugar galloped off with Scorpius and Penny behind them. Scorpius whistled when he saw the vineyard. There where no leaves on the trees at the moment, but Scorpius could tell that when spring came, there would be miles of trees with ripe grapes on them. Rose and Sugar went to the left of the vineyard and Scorpius followed to see a rose garden. He jumped off Penny and picked a white rose. He put it in Rose's hair and kissed her cheek murmuring

"A rose for my Rose." Rose giggled and kissed his cheek as well.

Scorpius remounted Penny then noticed the bare space of land.

"The vegetable garden. Not now, obviously. But it is full during the summer. Shall we head in for dinner? It is getting dark." Rose said pointing to the setting sun. Scorpius nodded.

"We will go to town tomorrow. It is a small town, but it is pretty." Rose said leading the way back. Scorpius followed her back to the barn, where they put the horses back in their stables.

Scorpius took Rose's hand as she led him back up to the house. When they reached the house Scorpius pointed Rose up the stairs.

"But Scor…" Rose started but Scorpius put a finger on her lips, silencing her. Rose shivered slightly. _What is he doing? He doesn't like me like that! He can't! We are just friends. _

Scorpius removed his finger quickly and said

"You showed me your home Rose. I am, in turn, making you dinner. Go up stairs and relax or something. I will yell when it is ready. Go on. You deserve it." Scorpius said pushing Rose towards the stairs. Rose stumbled up the stairs and heard Scorpius behind her laughing.

"Put a sock in it, prat!" Rose called as she entered her room.

"I love you too, Rose." Scorpius called.

Rose sighed and went into her bathroom. She ran herself a bath and quickly slipped in. 

Rose was brushing her hair when she heard

"Rose, dinner!"

Rose walked carefully downstairs and into the kitchen as Scorpius put plates on the table. Rose sat down and started to eat. _This is becoming tradition, I show Scorpius something and he cooks two of my daily meals…_

"I really like your house, Rose. It is beautiful. So you will show me around town tomorrow? That will be fun. Do you spend a lot of time there? When you get bored here? By the way, I have yet to see any cows, sheep, chickens, or dogs. Where are they?" Scorpius said placing a glass of wine in front of Rose.

"I like the house too. I have always loved it here. Yes, I will show you town tomorrow. It is a small town, but it is pretty. Hugo and I go there about once a week during the summer. We go there to go to the cinema. We should do that tomorrow. As for the animals, we have a heated barn and coup for them." Rose said as she finished her dinner.

"I want to live in the country. When I get older. Both manors are close to the city. I am going to build my own manor out in the country. What is a cinema? Is it a muggle thing? My grandfather _**hates**_ muggle things. I don't mind them. I think they are fascinating. Where is this heated barn and coup? You didn't show me that." Scorpius said as he finished his dinner.

"A cinema is a place you go to see movies. Movies are a bunch of pictures that move, not unlike our photographs. Yes, it is a muggle thing. But it is a muggle town we are going to. My family is the only magical one in this part of England. My parents planed it that way. They like it better this way." Rose said looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked down but not before Rose saw the tears in his eyes. She raced around the table and knelt in front of Scorpius.

"What Scorpius?" Rose asked as she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I want what you and your family have. I want my parents to care about me. I want someone to love me. My grandparents have each other. They don't need me. My father has work, my mother her friends. They don't need me. No one does. I just want a family who care about me. You and Al are always complaining about your siblings and parents. You don't understand how lucky you both are to have your families. That's what I want every year for Christmas and my birthday. A family that loves me for what I am. I am not my father or my grandfather. I am me. Most kids at school hate me for what my family did during the wars. But I am not like them. I don't agree with anything they did during the wars. I don't care about blood status. I just want to be loved for who I am."

Scorpius sobbed into Rose's shoulder. Rose hugged him tightly.

"You will have a family of your own someday. Any girl would be lucky to be loved by you, Scorpius. And I hope she understands that. She would have to be something special to earn you love and dedication. In the meantime, you have me and Al. And we both love you. Even if Al won't admit it. I know he does. Our family hears all about you. They all know about how close the three of us are. Even if your family doesn't need you, I do. You are my best friend, Scorp. You KNOW that I love you.

"I worry about having a family of my own too. I am sixteen and have never had a boyfriend. I've never even been kissed. How will I ever have a family of my own if no one even wants to kiss me? I could adopt I suppose. But I don't want to. I want a family of my own. A man who loves me, who kisses me when he comes home after work. A baby with his hair and my eyes.

"I know that you hate how you are perceived at school. Most of the kids judge too quickly. Even my daddy told me not to get too friendly with you. But I ignored him, and I don't regret that. You are the best friend a girl could ask for. You aren't like you parents and grandfather. I know you don't care about blood status. I love you for who you are, Scorpius. I always will. I think we both need to get some sleep, come on. I will come back and clean up. You head up to bed. Sweet dreams. Dream about that family you will have when you grow up." Rose said helping Scorpius up and into his room. Rose left as Scorpius lay on the bed, still fully clothed.

Rose went back down to the kitchen and washed the dishes putting them away. She threw the leftover food out and poured two cups of milk into the tea kettle. Rose pulled out the coco jar out of a cupboard. She took half a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate and melted it in a pan. Rose measured out two tablespoons of coco and pulled down two mugs from the cabinet. She found a Christmas cookie recipe and made the cookies quickly. Rose put a warming charm on the mugs of hot chocolate as she baked the cookies. When the cookies were done and cooled enough Rose put them a plate and took them and the coco up to Scorpius's room. She knocked before opening the door.

Scorpius was still lying fully clothed on his bed. He scooted over as Rose approached the bed. She gave him a mug of coco and offered him the cookies. He took one as Rose lay beside him. She took a cookie and sipped her coco. Scorpius took her hand and squeezed it gently. Rose squeezed back as they ate the cookies and drank their coco. When they were done Rose got up. She kissed Scorpius's forehead and left the room. She went into her own room and changed into her pajamas. She lay down and thought as she fell asleep. _Let Scorpius find love this Christmas. Even if it's not with me, let him find love. Let me find love too. _Across the hall, Scorpius was thinking the exact same thing about Rose.

_**Your first real kiss, your first true love  
You were scared, show me where  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights  
Without a care  
**_

**December 18 & 19, 2023**

Rose woke when her watch alarm went off. She quickly turned the alarm off and got out of bed. Rose dressed quickly and went downstairs into the kitchen. Scorpius was still up in his room. Rose smiled to herself. There was Midnight carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet in his beak. Rose took the paper and offered Midnight half of her last cookie. Midnight took the cookie and flew off. Rose's parents also subscribed to the local newspaper. Rose went out into the front yard to see two papers. One was dated December 17 the other December 18. Rose picked both up and went back into the kitchen. Scorpius was still not downstairs. Rose put the muggle paper on top of the magical one and turned to make breakfast.

Rose pulled out eggs, bacon, and the ingredients for cinnamon rolls and pancakes. While everything was cooking Rose made coco and coffee. She put the food on two plates and placed them on the table. She poured herself a cup of coco and put it next to her plate. Scorpius walked down the stairs.

Rose handed Scorpius the cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. Rose picked up the muggle paper and found the movies that were playing. The theater in the town was one that played really old movies that her uncle Harry remembered watching as a kid. Rose looked down the list of movies and only saw ten movies playing. Seven of them were Stephen King novel based movies. The others were How The Grinch Stole Christmas, It's A Wonderful Life, and Girl, Interrupted. Rose laughed out loud. Scorpius looked over at her.

"The theater sure knows how to celebrate the holidays." Rose giggled.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Scorpius asked her.

"Do you remember this semester in Muggle Studies? How we had to pick a muggle author and read as many of their books as we could in the semester?" Rose asked still giggling

"Yeah, I picked Stephen King and you picked V.C. Andrews. So what?" Scorpius asked.

"Do you remember which books you read of his?" Rose asked as she calmed down.

"Let me see… Carrie, Cugo, Firestarter, It, Misery, Shawshank Redemption, and The Shining. Why?" Scorpius asked looking at Rose in worry.

"They were all made into movies and are playing today along with How The Grinch Stole Christmas, It's A Wonderful Life, and Girl, Interrupted. It is going on all day. The movies start at ten this morning, they'll end tomorrow morning at ten. Do you want to go? We'll only have to pay for one to see all ten. The theater does this every year. I think it's great." Rose said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Sure. It sounds fun. Stephen King writes horror, why are they showing the movies now?" Scorpius said as he put his dishes in the sink and started the water.

"Because they're mad. Now can I help you, or am I still not allowed to do dishes?" Rose asked as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Did you cook breakfast?" Scorpius asked her.

"Yes" Rose sighed.

"Then you know the answer to that. Now go get dressed while I do these." Scorpius said, kissing Rose's cheek, close to her mouth. Rose sighed softly and went up to her room.

'_Dear Al,_

_Scorp and I are having fun. He loves it here. I am taking him to the movies today. I hope the family is well. The reason I am writing is to tell you that I am in love with Scorpius. He is always so affectionate with me. He has no idea what he does to me. I want to kiss him so badly, but what if he doesn't feel the same about me? And what about his family? I know ours will accept him, but I want to be accepted by his family too. I don't know what to do! Any advice from a boys point of view?_

_Love,_

_Rose._

Rose sent her note off with her owl. She then got dressed quickly. Scorpius finished washing the dished and went up to his room.

"I'll be ready in ten, Rose." He called trough the wall.

"Alright." She called back

_Dear Albus,_

_I love the farm! It's fantastic! Rose is taking me to something called a cinema today. She has no idea what she does to me, I swear! Or she is trying to kill me. I want to kiss her so much. Would you murder me if I did? But I don't know how __**SHE **__feels about me. Any hints? I want to be more than her best friend, Al. So badly I want more. But it would destroy our friendship. Anyway, my Grandfather would have a hard time accepting my dating a Weasley. _

_Scorpius._

_Dear Grandfather,_

_My friend Rose is showing me around her family's ranch this week. I hope you are Grandmother are well. My question is if I was to start dating Rose would you disown me? She is my best friend. But she is also a Weasley. Give my love to Grandmother._

_Scorpius. _

Scorpius sent his letters off then got dressed quickly. He was pulling on his boots when Rose knocked on his door.

"It's open, Rose." Scorpius said.

Rose entered the room in her most recent Weasley jumper, jeans, her winter coat and her purple winter boots.

"You look lovely, Rose. Shall we go?" Scorpius said kissing Rose's cheek close to her mouth. Rose blushed as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Scorpius. Let's go." Rose said ducking her head and heading back down the stairs. Scorpius caught her hand and pulled her to face him.

"What is it, Rose? Why do you act embarrassed when all I did was tell you the truth?" Scorpius asked holding Rose at arm's length to see her better.

"It's just… People usually say that to the person they are either married to or dating. I don't want the only person who tells me that, outside my family, to be my best friend. Not that I don't love it when you do tell me that. I just… I want to be loved. Not the kind of love that you and Al have for me. I want to have a boyfriend. I want to find someone who will love me and I will love back. Just forget it, let's go. We'll be late." Rose whispered pulling her arm away, but Scorpius grabbed it again. He pulled Rose into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. He felt tears soaking his coat. He hugged Rose tighter.

_Why can't I tell her how I feel? Why can't she open her eyes and look in front of her? Why does it have to be her? Anyone else in the school, anyone at all and I would tell them in a minute. But Rose? Not so much. It would wreck our friendship and take both her and Al from me. And I would die without them. Rose especially. So I guess I just keep my mouth shut and let her take charge. There is no way in hell that Rose could ever love a person like me._

_**Why can't he see I want HIM to be the one that loves me? Is he blind? Why him? Why do I have to be in love with him? Any other boy in the bloody school and I would be fine! But no! I have to fall for Scorpius Malfoy. Why me? Why him? I'm not going to break down again. I'm going to let him make the first move. He must think I am such a baby. Only four more days of this madness, then we will be going back to the Burrow where I can avoid him for the rest of the holiday. Only four more days. There is no possible way that Scorpius feels the same way as I do. There is no way that a angel like Scorpius Malfoy loves a plain person like me.**_

Rose pulled away from Scorpius and walked out the front door. Scorpius followed her and Rose locked the door behind him. She walked out to her are where Scorpius saw two blankets and two pillows.

"Are we going to sleep in the car?" Scorpius asked as he got in his side of the car.

"No, the movies all are around three hours long each, except for How The Grinch Stole Christmas, that one is about a hour. The theater has armchairs and couches. More like our common room than anything else. So I figured we might as well be comfortable." Rose said as she pulled out onto the long dirt road that lead to her family's ranch. Rose pulled into the town. Scorpius stared in awe.

The town looked like a Christmas card. All the stores and houses were lit up by Christmas lights hanging from the roofs and in the windows. Snow covered everything. Scorpius had only seen one thing that resembled Christmas the way the town did, and that was Hogsmead. Scorpius had grown up in country manors. Sure, servants decorated both manors every year for the holidays, but it never looked anything like this. This was magic at its most pure. This was magic in its element.

Rose pulled into a parking spot in front of a large building. She pulled the blankets and pillows out from the back of her car. Scorpius quickly took them from her as Rose approached the ticket counter.

"Hello, we need two tickets for the shows." Rose told the girl behind the counter. Rose gave her the money and the girl gave Rose the tickets, staring at Scorpius with her mouth hanging open.

"Careful, dear, you'll catch flies." Scorpius said as he steered Rose into the building.

Rose snickered as Scorpius pulled her into the building. Rose had felt insanely jealous and wanted to rip the girls head off. That was until Scorpius had made his comment. Then Rose had wanted to stick her tongue out at the girl in a childish gesture. Rose and Scorpius walked into the theater. Scorpius saw that Rose had been quite right. The room much resembled the common room at school. There were couches, armchairs, and beanbags on the ground. Scorpius pulled Rose over to a couch and gave her back her pillow. Scorpius sat on the couch and pulled Rose down beside him. Rose sat beside Scorpius and he pulled her against him. Scorpius threw the blankets over both of them as Rose snuggled up to him, simply, she told herself, to stay warm and to see the screen.

Scorpius inhaled sharply as Rose curled up to him. But he found that he liked Rose curled against him. He wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and kissed the top of her head. He looked down at Rose to see her looking up at him. He smiled down at her as the lights dimmed. Scorpius pulled Rose even closer as the first movie started. Rose sighed softly, but snuggled even closer. Scorpius watched Rose out of the corner of his eye as Girl, Interrupted started. Rose watched the movie with a small smile on her face. Scorpius wound a strand of Rose's red-brown hair around his finger as he turned back to the movie.

_**Why does he keep pulling me closer? Not that I mind, he is warmer then I am. But that is something that people that are dating do. Or married people. I've seen Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny do it at least a hundred times. Mum and Daddy too. I can pretend that we are dating. I'll be fooling myself of course. But I like him holding me. So that is what I'll do. I'll pretend we are dating. That he cares about me the way I care about him.**_

_I need to stop. I'm already in love with her for Merlin's sake. Pulling her closer will only make me lose my sanity faster. And that's all I need. To be insane before I'm of age. But, I need to be in contact with her. Apparently at all times. Why do I need to have her so bloody close?!?! I've always been this way. Yes, but why? Because I love her._

Scorpius sighed as he stretched his legs out in front of him, relaxing. He was still twirling Rose's hair around his finger. He felt Rose shift. He looked down to see Rose at the other end of the couch, her feet curled beneath her. Scorpius reached out and grabbed Rose's legs. He pulled them across his lap and rested his chin on her knees. He herd Rose sigh. Scorpius looked over at her. She was staring hard at the screen as the movie ended. Rose tried to take her legs back but Scorpius held onto them.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked quietly as people stood up, stretching.

"Well, you apparently don't want to use me as a pillow, so I figured I'd use your legs as one. I've always liked touching you. You know that. You don't mind, do you?" Scorpius asked, still resting his chin on Rose's knees.

"No, but sooner or later we are going to have to use the loo, or go get something to eat or drink. I'm going to need my legs for that." Rose said as she lay back on the couch. Scorpius watched her with a small smile on his face. He rubbed Rose's legs, to keep them warm, he told himself. He heard her moan softly then suddenly she pulled her legs back and tucked them beneath her. Scorpius frowned at her and reached once more for her legs, but Rose slapped his hand away and walked out of the room whispering

"I'll be right back."

Scorpius sighed and leaned back against the couch.

_What the hell was that about? I was just rubbing her legs for Merlin's sake. She freaked out on me! Why'd she do that? She doesn't care about me the way I do. Obviously, she doesn't. So I won't do this again. I can't stand not to touch her. But I won't touch her besides to hug her. I can live with that, I think._

Rose ran out of the theater. She let out a sigh and sunk to the ground outside the theater. She buried her face in her knees as she cried quietly.

_**What the hell was that about? I would have been fine if he hadn't started rubbing my legs. That felt so damn good! What the hell am I going to do?!? I'm in love with my best friend; he only cares about me as a friend. Nothing else. I'll just keep my distance for the rest of the trip. I can do that, I think.**_

Rose stood up and went back into the room to see the next movie, Carrie, starting. Rose sat at the end of the couch and felt Scorpius watching her out of the corner of his eye. Rose took her blanket and pillow from the pile and settled in to watch the movie. The next time Rose and Scorpius spoke was after the last movie, How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

"Let's go. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed as soon as we get home. I'll probably sleep the rest of the day." Rose muttered as the credits rolled.

Scorpius said nothing but he picked up the blankets and pillows. Rose and Scorpius walked out to her car. Scorpius opened Rose's door for her, threw the blankets and pillows in the back and got in his side. Rose and Scorpius said nothing as she drove them home. When they were both in the house, Rose took her pillow and blanket from Scorpius and rushed to her room. Scorpius went into his own room. Scorpius changed quickly into his pajamas and lay on his bed. He was asleep instantly. When Scorpius woke it was pitch black outside the window. He looked at his watch. It read 12:00 am. Scorpius looked out the window.

He saw a figure outside in the snow-covered yard. As Scorpius watched he saw long red hair. It was Rose. She appeared to be lying in the snow. Scorpius pulled his boots and winter coat on and went outside. He hurried over to Rose, who was lying with her eyes closed on the ground. Scorpius took her wrist and felt a pulse. He sighed slightly and picked Rose up into his arms.

"What the hell were you doing, Rose? It is below freezing out here. You scared the shite out of me. I thought you were dead." Scorpius whispered as he tucked Rose into her bed. He kissed her forehead softly before leaving the room.

"I love you Scorpius." Rose whimpered before shutting down for the night. Scorpius, who had returned to his room, didn't hear her.

_**I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads  
Like you did when you were a kid**_

_**What made you who you are  
Tell me what your story is**_

**December 20, 2023**

Scorpius woke later that day to music coming from Rose's room.

**You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see**

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay

"The Goo Goo Dolls. I should have known" Scorpius muttered as he got out of his bed. He walked across the hall and opened Rose's door. He saw Rose on her bed, which was covered in tissues. Rose's eyes were closed, and her nose was red. Scorpius walked up to the side of her bed and knelt before her. He placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Scorpius kissed her forehead and walked back to his room.

Scorpius got dressed and went downstairs. He made chicken soup and orange juice for Rose and pancakes and coffee for himself. He took the tray up to Roses room and set it on the bed. Rose opened her eyes weakly. Scorpius smiled at her sadly. She smiled weakly back.

"I don't feel so good. My body hurts. I need a healer." Rose moaned. Scorpius smiled at her.

"I found you in the snow at midnight, so I bet you don't feel good. I'll be your healer. But first, why were you in the snow?" Scorpius asked as he helped Rose sit up and gave her the soup.

"I was stargazing and wishing that someone loved me." Rose said as she ate the soup. Scorpius watched her as he ate his breakfast too. When they were both done Scorpius took the tray and dishes back to the kitchen where he washed them. Then he walked back up to Roses room. Rose had her eyes closed as she listened to her radio.

"Come lie with me, Scorpius. I'm cold and lonely." Rose whispered. Scorpius sighed softly and pulled his shoes off. He lay on Rose's bed and she curled up to him with her head on his chest. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. Scorpius closed his eyes and listened to Rose's radio.

**You and I got something  
But it's all then it's nothing to me  
yah  
I got my defenses  
When it comes to your intentions to me  
yah  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
In the things we never thought we could be  
yah**

I'm not the one who broke you  
I'm not the one you should fear  
We've got to move you darling  
I thought I lost you somewhere  
But you were never really ever there at all

And I want to get free  
Talk to me  
I can fear you falling  
And I won't tempt to be  
All you need  
Somehow here is gone

Scorpius felt Rose relax as she fell back asleep. She curled more against him and snuggled into his chest. Scorpius sighed as he pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too. Scorpius woke up to sneezing. He felt Rose sigh and lay back against his chest. Scorpius kissed her head and she moaned.

"I'll go get some lunch. I think the best thing for you to do to get better is for you to stay in bed for today. I'll get everything for you today. You just need to get better. I don't think that your family will be too happy with me if you come back to them sick. So you need to get better. I'll be right back." Scorpius whispered as he disentangled himself from Rose. He tucked the blankets around Rose as he left the room.

_I can deny her nothing! Why can't I just tell her 'no'? Because I'm madly in love with her. But lying with her curled around me is SO not helping my sanity. Why is she doing this to me? Does she even know what she does to me? Probably not. Why would she care about me? I'm not good for her. Her family hates mine. She deserves to be with someone who her family can accept. _

Scorpius thought as he made lunch (soup for Rose, a sandwich for him.) and went back to Rose's room.

**Ecstasy is all you need,  
Living in the big machine,  
Now.  
Oh you're so vain.  
Now your world is way too fast.  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts,  
And I'm aware.  
I'm in love but you don't care.**

Turn your anger into lust,  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all,  
And I'll be waiting.

Love and sex and loneliness,  
Take what's yours and leave the rest so I'll survive.  
God it's good to be alive.

And I'm torn in pieces,  
I'm blind and waiting for,  
My heart is reeling,  
I'm blind and waiting for you. 

Scorpius set the tray on the bed and helped Rose sit up. Rose and Scorpius ate without speaking. Then Rose lay back as Scorpius went downstairs with the dishes and Rose closed her eyes again.

_**Does he not get that I want HIM to be the one to love me? I've loved him for four years and I can't tell him that. Why can't I tell him that? Because it'll ruin our friendship. I can't do that. I love him too much to lose him. So what do I do? Enjoy this while it lasts.**_

Scorpius passed his room on his way back to Roses to see Albus's owl, Snow, on the window. Scorpius went into his room and opened the window. Snow had two letters. The top one was addressed to Rose, the bottom to him. Scorpius opened his letter.

**Scorpius,**

**I'm glad you are having a good time with Rose. She is not trying to kill you, I promise. As for how she feels, have you tried asking HER about it? Grandma Molly wants you both back here the day after tomorrow, so enjoy your time with Rose without people interfering. **

**Cheers,**

**Albus.**

"Thanks, Al. That helps me a lot." Scorpius muttered as he left his room and returned to Rose's.

**We grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell 'em your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
I won't tell em' your name  
Ow!**

I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same  
It's lonely where you are  
Come back down  
And I won't tell 'em your name

"You've got a letter from Albus. Do you need me to get you anything? If not, I want to go explore your family library." Scorpius said as he handed Rose her letter. Rose took the letter and shook her head.

"You've been a great healer, Scorp. Go have fun in the library." Rose whispered as she took the letter from Scorpius and smiled at him.

Scorpius kissed Rose's forehead softly and left the room quietly. Rose sighed and opened the letter.

**Rose,**

**I hope you like having Scorpius to yourself, because when you get back he is mine for the rest of the holidays. Anyway, I'm not going to tell you how he feels about you, because he is right there with you, so you should ask him. Grandma Molly wants you back here day after tomorrow, so enjoy your alone time.**

**Later,**

**Al**

"Thanks Al, that helps me so much." Rose muttered under her breath.

**Your voice is small and fading  
And you hide in here unknown  
And your mother loves your father  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go**

And she wonders where these dreams go  
'Cause the world got in her way  
What's the point in ever trying?  
Nothing's changing anyway

"That reminds me of my mother. How she feels about her life with my father." Scorpius said and Rose flew three feet in the air. Scorpius coughed to cover his laughter.

"I didn't see you there. I thought you were at the library." Rose mumbled.

"I did. I came back because I thought you might get board, so I brought you a book. I thought we could read together. Also I promised to stay with you, so here I am. Do you not want me here?" Scorpius said.

"No, come join me. It's warmer with you here." Rose said moving over in the bed. Scorpius put down the glass of orange juice he was holding on Rose's bedside table and slipped beneath Rose's blankets with her. Rose immediately snuggled closer to him. Scorpius groaned inwardly as Rose wrapped her arms tightly around Scorpius's waist. Scorpius glanced over at Rose to see her eyes close as her head drifted over to his chest. Scorpius sighed as he petted Rose's hair.

"I love you, Rose." Scorpius murmured before he fell asleep too, listening to The Goo Goo Dolls

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


_**I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
**_

**December 21, 2023**

Scorpius woke up in Rose's room, in her bed. But Rose was not there. Scorpius could hear Christmas Carols floating up the stairs. Scorpius sighed slightly as he got out of bed and pulled his boots on. Scorpius could smell cookies baking as he walked slowly down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

Rose was standing at the stove, her back to Scorpius as she stirred a mixture in a pot. Scorpius saw a wireless on the counter beside Rose. That is what was playing the music. Rose was humming along as she stirred her pot. Scorpius leaned on the doorframe and watched Rose with a smile on his face. Rose turned and smiled at Scorpius.

"Hello, Scorpius. Hot Chocolate and cookies will be ready in a sec. How'd you sleep?"

Scorpius pulled himself away from the doorframe.

"I slept great, Rose. Why didn't you wake me when you left? I would have gladly helped you with your baking." Scorpius said as he hugged Rose and kissed her head. Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius's waist and leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Scorpius took Rose's hand in his and started to dance with her around the kitchen. Rose blushed and pulled away from him, turning back to the stove.

"You can't dance, can you?" Scorpius teased Rose lightly. Rose blushed deeper.

"My parents never made me learn, so no, I can't dance." Rose muttered.

"I'll teach you later today. It'll be fun, I promise. So why didn't you wake me when you left?" Scorpius asked as Rose pulled cookies out of the oven and put them on a plate. Rose poured two mugs of Hot Chocolate and handed Scorpius one.

"You looked cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. So what is Christmas like at your Grandparents? I'm sure it's beautiful at the manor at Christmastime." Rose said as she set the plate of cookies on the table between herself and Scorpius.

" Christmas at Malfoy Manor…hmm. Well, my grandparents always throw a Christmas Eve dinner and Ball. That's always fun. I get to dress up, bring a date, and dance for about five hours. Then on Christmas morning, we gather around a giant Christmas tree. We all sit around the tree, in our pajamas, and open our gifts. We start that around eight, we have breakfast after, around ten. After breakfast my parents go their separate ways and I don't see them until the next June. After breakfast, my grandparents and I all go get showered and dressed then we gather back in the drawing room. Grandfather reads the paper to Grandmother and I, then they ask me about school.

"I tell them how my studies are going. I also tell them about you and Albus. They want you and Albus to join us next year, even if only for the Ball. They are ecstatic to meet the two of you. After Christmas, there is New Years. Another dinner and Ball.

"My Grandfather is very well known. He made a name for himself and our family in his day. He bought himself very important friends, who still like him. So every year he hosts two Balls to show that he was not beaten by the wars he fought in. He isn't a bad person. He joined up with the Death Eaters because he wanted to impress my Grandmother's father into letting him marry my Grandmother. Obviously it worked. The most important thing to him is his family. Whenever Voldemort wanted him to do something, he would threaten to kill my Grandmother and Father. It always worked.

"The manor at Christmas is something from a fairytale. Snow covers everything, the Manor itself looks like a castle covered in white, which it is. The pine trees in the forest that belongs to my family are covered in snow. It looks a lot like Hogwarts does. What about your family? What exactly have I gotten myself into this year?" Scorpius said in between cookies and sips of Hot Chocolate.

"Well, Grandma Molly always cooks a big dinner, with my aunts and mums help. Teddy Lupin and his Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks always join us. Andromeda is actually related to your Grandmother. They are sisters. We don't have a Ball per say, but my family is A LOT bigger than yours. We all gather in the drawing room on Christmas Eve to listen to the Wireless. There is always someone with magic mistletoe. So watch out for that.

"On Christmas morning, we all gather in the drawing room to open our gifts and stockings. All the men in my family rebuilt the Burrow a few years back, because it was falling down. While they were rebuilding it they also added on to it. They made the kitchen and drawing room bigger and added more rooms to each floor. The family continues to grow, the Burrow has to as well to accommodate the family. Grandma Molly refuses to hold Christmas at anyone else's house. Even though Uncle Harry inherited a manor when he turned eighteen. His parents left Potter Manor to him in their will. The catch was he had to finish school and be of age to get the house. So the minute he graduated school, Minister Shackelbolt handed Harry the key to the house, and the key to the Potter family volt in gringotts.

"Harry moved in that summer before starting Auror camp. He didn't have much to move into the house, mostly his house elf, Kreacher. Anyway, Harry offered to have Christmas at the manor several times, Grandma won't hear of it. So we do Christmas at the Burrow. After we open presents, we have breakfast. Then we are on our own until dinner. Usually we all play Quidditch after dinner. Not as existing as your family, but it is fun. Teddy and Victorie got married last summer, and they have a baby girl. Her name is Dora, after Teddy's mum. I am her godmother. She picked up Teddy's gift apparently. She is only six months old and, according to Victorie, her hair and face change color and shape every half hour. Teddy's mum was a metamorphmagus. She passed the gene on to Teddy, who passed it on to Dora. You'll meet them tomorrow. That's about it. You met everyone else already." Rose said as she took the last cookie. Scorpius looked up at the kitchen clock. It was already five in the afternoon.

"I wore you out yesterday. You were up at three. I wasn't up until noon. You are a good healer, though. I'm all better now. Thank you by the way." Rose said as she took the dishes to the sink and washed them.

Scorpius stood up as Rose finished and as a song he had heard from Albus's magical radio came on.

"Time for the dance lesson." Scorpius said taking Rose's hand and putting his other arm around her waist. Rose sighed and lifted her hand to Scorpius's shoulder.

"It's not hard, Rose. Just follow my lead. I promise I won't let you make a fool of yourself. Anyway, you need to learn to dance before your wedding. You'll be required to dance then. So why not learn now." Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear as he started to waltz with her around the kitchen.

**I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree**

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

I'll be home, I'll be home  
If only in my dreams  
I'll be home, I'll be home  
If only in my dreams

I'm dreamin' tonight  
Of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
(Usually do)  
And although I know  
It's a long road back  
I Promise You

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

I'll be home, I'll be home  
If only in my dreams 

Scorpius stopped as the music did. Rose looked up at him. Scorpius smiled and kissed Rose's head softly. He leaned down even further and Rose ran under Scorpius's arm and up the stairs. Scorpius stared after her, his mouth open.

"Oh yeah, Al, she definitely doesn't hate me." Scorpius muttered as he waved his wand. Instantly the kitchen was clean and the radio was off. Scorpius walked up to his room, closed the door, and flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly, falling asleep. He woke when lightning flashed across the sky.

Scorpius looked at his watch. Eleven pm. Suddenly Scorpius's door opened. Rose stood in the doorway, looking frightened.

"I….I don't…. like storms. Can….can I st…stay with you tonight?" Rose whimpered flinching as thunder rolled and lightning flashed. Scorpius rolled over to the other side of the bed, on his side so he couldn't see Rose. Rose quickly climbed into bed and curled around Scorpius's back, slipping her arms around his waist. Scorpius closed his eyes and hissed quietly as Rose spooned him.

"I'm sorry for this evening, Scorpius. It's just that my first kiss is something I want to share with my first boyfriend. It's nothing to do with you. I just want my first kiss to be special." Rose whispered as she kissed Scorpius's shoulder. Scorpius rolled over so he could see her.

He kissed her forehead softly. Rose curled up into Scorpius's arms. Scorpius pulled Rose close and rested his chin on her head. Rose put her arms around Scorpius's waist and closed her eyes.

"Your first kiss will be special Rose, I promise it will be. Now sleep, I've got you. I promise, I won't let the storm get you." Scorpius murmured as he fell asleep too.

_**Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there**___

**December 22, 2023**

Rose woke up and snuggled closer to her pillow. Her warm, firm, pillow. She opened her slowly. She was lying with her head on Scorpius's chest, her legs tangled in his. Rose sighed and started disentangling herself. Scorpius groaned and put his arms around Rose's waist holding her to him.

"Why do you always run away?" Scorpius asked sleepily, stroking Rose's back over her pajama shirt.

"Sorry?" Rose asked as she relaxed under Scorpius's touch.

"This entire week whenever I touched you, anything besides hugging, you've run off. I feel like I'm crossing a line and you don't like it too much. But I don't mean anything by it. I like touching you, you know that. So what changed? Did I do something wrong? Did I cross a line? At the movie theater you freaked out because I touched your legs. Yesterday, you freaked because I got a little too close to you. When did our relationship change? When did it not become okay for me to touch you, and can we go back to the way we were before? When you used to sit with me in the same armchair, when it was okay for us to cuddle when we were cold at night, when you would come up to my dorm and stay with me when your dorm mates were getting on your nerves. I miss doing that stuff Rose. I know that we are teenagers now, and our priorities in our lives have changed over the last few years.But my main priority is still for us to be best friends, you, me, and Al." Scorpius said, still stroking Rose's back.

"I understand that you are touchy-feely. I understand that you like to be affectionate with the people you like most. But the way you are with me, it seems almost as if we are a couple. The way you touch me, it's like you are trying to claim me as your girlfriend. I am not a thing to be claimed, I am not a trophy. It's not that I mind you touching me. But the way you touch me is somewhat what I've seen my Uncles do to my Aunts. So, no you didn't cross any lines. I just am loony I guess. My dad always said I take after Auntie Luna. I know you don't mean anything by it. I mean, we're just friends, right? Best friends till the end, and that's it. I love you, Scorpius. But not the way that you love me. But I can deal with that. I don't want to lose your friendship over something this stupid. So I'll get over it.

"I think our relationship changed when we hit about fifteen. That's when my dorm mates stated asking questions about us. Whether or not we were dating. I finally convinced them that we were not dating. That's why I didn't come stay with you anymore. If we shared a armchair in the common room people would start to talk. Especially since we are sixteen, and not dating. People know we are just friends, but they will start asking questions if we start sharing armchairs again. As for cuddling they will start asking questions like they would with sharing the armchair. I don't like it when people talk about me." Rose said quietly, still resting her head on Scorpius's chest.

"Rose, I am that way, because my parents never were that way with me. My Grandparents are the ones who brought me up. My Grandfather is cold, formal, and rude in public. But at the Manor, he changes. He is kind at heart, he really is. He loves my Grandmother more than anything else; more than his money, more than being an important person. He would die for her, without second thought. I feel the same for you. But you don't for me, so I'll stop talking about it. But know that I love you, just not the way you love me. I'll watch how I touch you from now on. But I can't live with not touching you at all. Just know that I don't mean anything by it.

"As for the other people in the house saying things, don't listen to them. They are so bored with their own lives that they have to stick their noses into other peoples' lives. They like to gossip, both the girls and the boys. I tend to ignore what they say, mostly because it is complete crap. They picked on me until fourth year, when they realized that I was not my Grandfather, my father, or my great aunt. I am me. I don't agree with what my family did during the wars. But I can't change what they did. And they were a family through it all. No matter what, they had each others backs. I want that. My grandparents love me, I know they do. But I want a family of my own. So I want you to do the same as I had to. I want you to ignore the gossip and realize that two years from now, you won't still be talking to those people. But I hope that we will still be friends two years from now. I can't live without you, Rose. It sounds pathetic. But I can't. I am not going to lose the person I care the most about because of some stupid teenagers." Scorpius said, still stroking Rose's back.

"Okay." Rose whispered relaxing as Scorpius rubbed her back.

"Okay." Scorpius said, kissing Rose's head softly.

Rose slowly crawled off the bed and walked to the door.

"We should probably pack today. We leave first thing tomorrow." Rose whispered as she left the room.

So they did. At noon and six Scorpius took a break and took Rose food. She always kissed his cheek in thanks. Scorpius sighed as he packed the last of his clothes in his suitcase. He glanced at the clock. Ten pm. Scorpius jumped as a knock sounded on his door.

"Yes Rose?" Scorpius called and the door opened. Rose was in her pajamas with a tray of cookies and a teapot in her arms. Scorpius smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"There is that smile I love so much. I've missed it. What time are we off tomorrow?" Scorpius asked as he sat on the bed and pulled Rose to his lap. Rose snuggled back into his chest.

"As soon as we are done with showers. We'll get breakfast and lunch on the road tomorrow. Rose said as she took a cookie. Scorpius took one too. Soon Rose's eyes began to droop.

"Sleep, Rose. Dream of the life you will have. Dream of being an Auror or a Healer. Dream Rose. Dream." Scorpius muttered as he laid her on the bed and culled up behind her. And they both did just that.

_**Yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
Yeah, everything about you baby  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live**___

**December 23, 2023**

Scorpius woke and immediately pulled the pillow beside him closer. The pillow was warm and giggled.

"Morning, Rose." Scorpius murmured kissing her shoulder.

"Morning, Scorpius." Rose said sleepily. Scorpius groaned as Rose pulled away from him.

"We need to get moving, Scorpius. As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you, Grandma Molly is expecting us tonight. We won't get in until ten tonight. So she is actually expecting us to be at breakfast tomorrow. Oh, and there was a hour for you about ten minutes ago. Flew straight into the room. Came in the fireplace. Smart bird. Anyway, the letter is on your desk. I'll see you at the car in twenty minutes. We'll eat breakfast on our way out of town. Than we will be on the road for the rest of the day. Good thing we don't hate each other." Rose said as she left the room, carrying the tray from the previous night.

Scorpius sighed and sat up. He went into the bathroom and quickly took his shower. He got dressed and opened the letter. Scorpius smiled as he finished reading. He stuffed the letter in the front of his bag and he ran to meet Rose. She was waiting to lock the door behind him. Scorpius took Rose's bag, ignoring her protests, and put it in the trunk with his own. He jumped in the passenger seat as Rose got in her side. Rose turned the car on and started down the dirt road.

"_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess._

_It's a Love Story, baby just say yes!_

_Romeo save me, their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby just say yes!" _

Rose smiled as Scorpius took her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. As Rose had predicted the pair reached the Burrow around ten that evening. Rose noticed that the entire house was dark as she turned off the car. Scorpius took their bags from the trunk and handed Rose hers and the pair headed up to the house. Rose opened the door and smiled at her dad, who had obviously waited up for them. Rose kissed his cheek whispering,

"Night Daddy." Rose lead Scorpius upstairs and the two went to their separate rooms. Rose heard the door open and her blankets were pulled back.

"Love you, Rose." A small voice whispered.

"Love you too, Roxie." Rose whispered back as she fell asleep.

**Dear Scorpius,**

**I'm enlightened to hear that your holiday is going well. Next time your Grandmother and I travel Europe, you are coming along and your parents are not. They are constantly in a fight about every subject under the sun. About you courting the Weasley girl, I have learned in my lifetime not to get too friendly with the Weasleys. But you adore this girl. I can tell by the way you speak of her. So court her. Marry her, if you wish. Bring her by the Manor over the summer so that your Grandmother and I may meet her. **

**I am doing something very practical for your gift this holiday. I am giving you five hundred acres of land and a personal design team. You are to design your own manor. I will oversee and pay for everything. Over the years you have made me proud to call you my Grandson.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lucius Malfoy.**

_**  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me, take me, take me there**___

__**December 24, 2023**

Rose woke up to see Hermione by the foot of her bed.

"Mummy! I've missed you so much!" Rose squealed hugging her. Hermione laughed lightly.

"I've missed you too, darling. Mum sent me up here to tell you that lunch will be ready soon. She wants you and Scorpius to join us." Hermione said before kissing Rose's head and leaving the room. Rose got dressed and hurried downstairs. Halfway down the stairs she stopped, unable to move.

Scorpius appeared beside her. They looked up as one and saw the mistletoe. They looked at each other. Scorpius's arms came around Rose's waist as her went around his neck. Scorpius pulled Rose to him. Rose closed her eyes as Scorpius kissed her. Scorpius hissed and pulled Rose even closer to him. Rose leaned into Scorpius as they continued to kiss. Rose's hands moved to Scorpius's hair as his lifted to cup her face. They pulled away to breathe.

Wolf whistles were heard. Rose blushed furiously and hid her face in Scorpius's shirt.

"I was wondering when they would get together. Well done Al." Lily said as she walked into the kitchen. Rose looked up to see Albus leaning on the banister of the stairs smirking up at them.

"You two were made for each other. You have been mad about each other for ages. One of you should have said something. I claim best man at the wedding." Albus said walking into the kitchen.

"I love you, Rose. I've been in love with you for two years. Please say you love me back." Scorpius whispered, kissing Rose again.

"I love you too, Scorpius. I always have. It's always been you I see my future with." Rose whispered back. Scorpius pulled a box from his pocket. He handed it to Rose.

Rose opened the box to see a ring. It was gold and had a ruby shaped heart in the center of it. She looked up at Scorpius.

"A promise ring. I promise to love you forever and to one day soon make you my wife." Scorpius said ducking his head slightly. Rose took his face in her hands.

"I love you, Scorpius. One day I will give you a family of your own. Until then, I love you too."

They kissed again.

"_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes"

_****_

I wanna roll down Main Street  
I wanna know your hopes and your dreams  
Take me, take me there

**A/N: **This took me the best part of a year to write. I FINALLY finished it last night. I got sick of it after a year, so I sped up the last few 'days' slightly. But I hope you like it. And since I have spent the better part of a year writing this I think I deserve a few reviews don't you? (wink, wink) Songs in order of appearance are:

**Take Me There **by **Rascal Flatts**, **Let Love In** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **Here Is Gone** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **Big Machine** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **Name** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **Acoustic # 3** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **Iris** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, **I'll Be Home For Christmas** by **Rascal Flatts** and **Love Story** by **Taylor Swift. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE! Merry Christmas everyone! Love, lily.


End file.
